AMBUSH - Episode 2 (27/06/15)
Victor Osborne: "Hi Everyone, thank you coming back to ISW, we hope you enjoyed Brawl, so welcome back for another entertaining, blood shedding and life threatening event, at the Icon Survival Wrestling!" King Raj is in his office backstage. Zayn Tirek is standing in the room with a cup of coffee. King Raj looks in Zayn's eyes and takes a big puff King Raj: "Yo fam, um...? Everything okay??" Zayn walks into Raj's face, as if to intimidate him Zayn Tirek: "In your match tonight against Mara, take it easy on her will you?" King Raj stands up out of chair sharply King Raj: "I am leaving this match as the Intercontinental Champion, I will do whatever must be done for me to win. No matter how bad I break dat bitch diva" Zayn splashes his freshly made hot coffee all over Raj Zayn Tirek: "You hurt her, you wont even feel hurt when I am done with you!" King Raj stands in anger and silence as he stunned by the coffee. Zayn Tirek begins walking out the room, but quickly turns around Zayn Tirek: "Oh, and I should probably tell you, you're being watched" King Raj looks up in anger and looking for answers King Raj: "WHAT!???" Zayn Tirek laughs Zayn Tirek: "I was just making you pissed before you match, you know, to help Mara's chances of winning" King Raj: "Damn you son of a bitch" Zayn quickly does the DX crotch chop and walks out. King Raj soon walks out too. King Raj's entrance music "RDB - Sadar Ji" hits, Raj enters the ring with a big smile on his face as the crowd support him on. For the first time ever, a diva entered the ISW arena, the ISW fans go insane when they see new Diva, MARA. Her music electrifies the arena, she runs down to the ring showing on, then when she is in the ring, she winks at Raj with sexual desire, to distract him, to weaken him. Raj first falls for it, but slaps himself back in check. Announcer: "This will be a 1 on 1 ladders match for the ISW Intercontinental Championship, both challengers in their separate corners, King Raj gazes at the title with pure ambition, Mara on the other sexually trying to get Raj's attention to soften him during the match!" *DING DING DING* Match 1: King Raj vs Mara Championship - Ladders Title Match ''(Vote King Raj)'' *''Match still not finished* King Raj, eye to eye with Mara, both wrestlers standing on top of the ladder. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Mara slips down her wrestling bra in front of King Raj's eyes, he soon becomes deeply attracted. Mara then slaps King Raj around the face, then between the ladder she sharply hits in the groin, he soon crumbles and collapses flat against the ladder. Mara starts to grab the belt, it is so nearly down, she keeps tugging it, the belt is now hanging on just by a single threat, SHE HAS DONE, Mara will win the match; King Raj responds accurately, he feels the belt is escaping him, he gets up, punches Mara in the face, and chockeslam's her off the ladder and out of the ring onto the announcer table. Mara shrieks in pain, and King Raj pulls down the belt, HE HAS DONE, HE HAS TAKEN THE BELT, KING RAJ IS THE NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION. '''Match 2: Serenity vs Bella Bones' Match 3: Miss Charlotte vs Kaitlyn Nash Match 4: Kezia vs Barbara King Raj and Zayn are backstage chatting and having a laugh. King Raj: "We are on fire tonight, introducing all these new divas" Zayn: "I know right bruv, this is sick, seeing one after another, fire into the arena, the crowd going balistic, the sexy divas showing themselves off. This is one explosive night" King Raj: "Totally there with you bruv, this is mental, more and more divas flashing in, the music rocking, their names being cheered, fans loving them, we could start something big with sexy babes" Match 5: Princess Amy vs Emma Fox Match 6: Jason Drax vs Head Hunter Match 7: Robin Grunter vs Lestat Match 8: Toru Homezza vs Xao-Xao Yin King Raj is back stage, with the belt strapped around him. King Raj is on his phone, looking at nude pictures of Megan Fox, Ana Cheri, Sitorabanu, Tehmeena Afzal and many more. Raj continues to smile at his phone and does not realise Princess Amy, who is his girlfriend, is standing in front of him. She suddenly shouts to get his attention. Raj craps himself on the spot and starts getting nervous. Princess Amy: "Raj, what are you, gimmie that phone right now!" Raj does the give her phone, but remains silent. Amy slaps him, no response, she does it again, after 25 times in count of continuously smacking him, he still does not give her the phone. King Raj: "You aint gettin' dis phone Amz" Princess Amy looks sinister in her eyes, she clutches Raj's groin, he gasps in pain, she squeezes tighter, and tighter, and tight, and tighter, and tighter, and tighter and tighter for the next 10 minutes, she then pushes Raj on the floor, she puts on high heels, then starts to stomp and wrench his groin. Raj looses concious. Amy picks up the phone and looks through it, only to see to see naked women. She becomes really pissed off and flushes the phone down the toilet in rage. Match 9: Zayn Tirek vs Zylo Sparkle King Raj wakes up 30 minutes later. He feels bad for throwing Mara off the ladder, out of the ring, and to land crashing through the announcer table. He feels really bad. King Raj: "Dammit, she's a girl, and one hell of a beautiful one too, how could I have allowed myself to do something like that" King Raj starts bashing his head against the wall and then goes to get a coca cola. As he about to put his money into the machine, Mara pushes Raj against it from behind, she starts feeling his muscles, then grabs his hands and makes him slide down her waist and to her ass King Raj: "Who is this??" (in shock and wonder) Mara spins him around and leans on his torso, pushing back on him all across the room until he pinned up against the wall King Raj: "Mara, am I so glad to have found you, I am desperate to tell you something, I am so sorry for beating you so badly, I am so so so sorry, please could you ever forgive me? Please, I feel so bad, I am sorry Mara" Mara grabs Raj's crotch Mara: "Raj, or should I say, my King, do you like this?" King Raj smiles King Raj: "Yeah, yeah I do baby, but still though, I am so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Mara: "Hey, don't worry about it, of course, but first I kinda started it, when I kicked you in the balls under the table, here, look, I can make you feel better yeah, I really can" King Raj: "Can you really? I mean it really hurts, I mean it hurt lots when you stunned me out there, but not so long ago Amy just busted me up" Mara: "Hey, I will make you feel better" Mara tightens her grip on King Raj's crotch Mara: "Can I have this!?" King Raj: "Mara, I am dating Amy, I am already in trouble for fantasising over other women, if she finds out, I am dead" Mara: "Come on, it wont hurt if she don't know" King Raj: "Hey, I guess you're right" Mara sticks her hands down Raj's trousers, feeling his crotch Mara: "Uuuuuh, so its so biiiig" Mara pulls her hands, but accidently slide Raj's balls out of his underwear, she opens the zipper but then underwear gets caught in that. Mara tries pulling his trousers down, they come down easily at first, but then get stuck, she tugs harder, but then Raj's balls get pulled with King Raj: "AAAAH, MARA, YOU'RE PULLING MY BALLS, AAAAAAAAAAH" Mara tuggs even harder, they get squeezed and pulls down harder, Mara tears down his trouser, pulling Raj's balls all the way, with the feeling of having a 2000 ton brick hanging on a string tied to his ball, they get pulled and squeezed and wrenched. King Raj: "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, MARA, PLEASE, AAAAAAH, MY BALLS, YOU'RE BREAKING THEM, AAAAH" Mara slides her hand down his trousers and pulls his balls out. Mara: "Your dick is so big, I need both hands, and uuh, you're balls feel so firm in my hands" Mara plays around with her new found love, she sticks his dick in her mouth, and starts sucking, not realising that she biting his dick. King Raj: "Mara, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, YOU'RE BITING MY DICK, AHHHHHHAAAAAAH, PLEASE STOP IT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, MAAAAAARRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA, AHHHHHHHHHH" Mara: "Hey, lets see how far down my throat I can fit it" Mara lines up her mouth with her throat and starts sucking on Raj's cock down her throat. Raj loves it at first, but the deeper she chokes on it, the move her chin is bashing into Raj's balls King Raj: "MARRRAAAA, PLEASE, YOU'RE BASHING MY BALLS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, UUUUUUUUUURGH, MMMARRA NOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PLEASE STOP IT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MAARRRAAAA" Mara: "Oh come on, man up, this is fun :D!" Mara continues to swallow his dick whole, she continues barraging his balls King Raj: "MAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRA, DAMMIT, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PLEASEEEEE, NNNNNOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mara starts sucking Raj's balls, but they both slip into her throat at the same time and get stuck. The more she moves her head, the more Raj's balls are being pulled from his body King Raj: MARA, MY BALLS, YOU'RE PULLING THEM, AAAAAH, STAY STILL, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, MARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Mara takes air gulps to try and breathe, but each time, his balls are getting tightened in her throat. King Raj: "MAAARAAA, YOU'RE KILLING ME, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" His balls finally escape her throat, and but now Mara continues to bite and suck Raj's cock and balls King Raj: "AAAAAAAAH, NOOOOOOOO, IT HURTS, AAAAAAAAAH, PLEASEEEEEEE, MARRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAAAAARRRAA, NOOO, AAAAAAH, MMAAARRRRAAAAA" King Raj pulls out his crotch, sperm covers Mara's face, Raj's crotch is covered in sperm and blood all mixed together, blood is pouring out and gashing and he is still spunking at the same time. Mara clutches hold of it all again, holding tightly. Zayn walks in the room Zayn Tirek: "Aaaaaah, that bloody looks painful, ouch, wow I feeling for sorry for that poor guy, Mara is giving him a well tough time" Zayn Tirek: "WAIT WHAT? MARA??????? and... RAJ?" Zayn yells at Mara Zayn Tirek: "MARA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE GIRLFRIEND, NOT HIS! AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO RAJ???? RAJ WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A FREAKIN' SLAG!" Mara screams in apology Mara: "Noooo, I swear, it wasn't me, I didn't start on him, he came onto me" Zayn Tirek: "I aint having any of you're of you're crap, Raj was right, you're a bloody slag, and look what you have done to him! It was you, I know it was you!" Mara: "He seduced me" King Raj: "WHAT? I MAY BE BIT OF LOUSY BF BY STARING AT NUDES, BUT I AM NOT, AND I REPEAT, I AM NOT A CHEATER!" Zayn Tirek: "Mara, I am through with you, bitchy slut!" Zayn walks over to Raj, wraps a towel around his crotch and pulls him over his shoulders, then carries him over to the medial complex. Mara sits there alone and cries, still with all of Raj's spunk covering her. Victor Osborne: Thank you everybody for coming tonight, to see the debut of all these beautiful and sexy babe divas. Sorry for some of visual content, obviously some people cannot control themselves. We'll see you next time folks, goodnight!" Please rate this match card 1-10. Thank you